Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-25890803-20150806033308
How Season 14 was made... Writer 1: Alrighty guys! It's that time of the year! Time to write Season 14! Writer 3: Holy shit, you mean this show's been renewed for another season? Thought I was finally gonna be out of this shithole of a job after last season. Writer 2: Writer 1, I mean no offense, you're a great guy and all but I think you should let me and Writer 3 handle 14A while you take a nice vacation somewhere...far from here. Writer 1: You sure you guys won't need me? I mean I did do a pretty dope ass job with Season 13 Writer 2 & 3: Gtfo plz -A few weeks later- Writer 1: Ayo guise I'm back! Writer 2 & 3: -sarcastic yay- Writer 1: -reading script- You guys did a pretty good job with 14A, could use some touching up but not a bad job. Writer 2: Stop touching my script please, your filthy fingers might ruin it. Writer 1: Well anyways, I figured we could use an extra hand around here since 14B is going to be pretty important so I hired us an intern! Writer 2 & 3: A what? Writer 1: Everybody, meet Ian! Ian: HEY GUISEEEEE! SO HAPPY TO HELP WRITE DEGRASSI WITH YOUUU! I'M A HUGE FAN! Writer 3: -Looks at Ian- Yeah fuck this, I quit. -leaves studio- Ian: YAY I CAN HAVE HIS SPOT! Writer 2: No offense Ian, but what do you know about writing? Ian: I have a Degrassi blog with 13 followers! They LOVE my fanfiction! Team Triles yooo! Writer 1: What'd I tell you? This guy's an expert! Ian: I BROUGHT CANDY TOO! LOLOL Writer 1 & 2: -eats candy- Hey not bad. Ian: Wait wrong bag, that was from my dealer actually. WHOOPSIE LMAO! Writer 2: -choking- You drugged us?? Ian: Come on y'all! We got a season to write! Writer 2: I can't see shit! Writer 1: Meh, I usually feel this way before writing the scripts so it's aight with me. Ian: It's k Writer 2, I'll handle your job until you get better, mkay? -A few weeks later- Ian: Check it outtttt! I used some inspiration from my fanfiction on this block. Writer 1: -Reading aloud- "All traces from 14A will be erased and tarnished in order for my version of Degrassi to be canon, this includes rushing couples together and tainting the other inferior ships and characters that stand in my way." Writer 1: Woah Ian...This is...This is fantastic! You'll fit right in with us! Ian: Thanks! Writer 2: You guys wouldn't know quality writing if slapped you in the face. I swear if they though Season 13 was shit wait until they watch this. Writer 1: I think this is a new record for us, let's go get some pizza! -A few days later- Ian: HEY GUYS! SO I HAD THIS DREAM LAST NIGHT! I HAVE AN IDEA...A MOVIE! Which I have full control of, of course. Writer 1: Give this guy a promotion...